


Watching the Game

by Darknightjess (orphan_account), jay_linden



Series: Harry-top/Karl-bottom [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/pseuds/jay_linden





	Watching the Game

As he shut off the engine, Karl pulled the hand brake, leaning back in the seat and listening to the slight tick of the cooling motor. A slow smile spread across his face as he thought about the man that lived in the house in front of him. His cock was already beginning to thicken and feel heavy with just the anticipation of seeing his friend. He chuckled and opened the car door, unfolding his long legs and adjusting himself as he moved toward the front of the house.

At the front door he slouched against the entryway wall and knocked, smile on his face.

Harry growled at the sound of knocking at the door, unfolding himself from the chair with a groan. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming already," he called as he walked down the hall. "Better not be trying to sell me some bloody-" he threw the door open and stopped talking, a grin spreading across his face. "Urban! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hey mate!" Karl said and pushed off of the wall, catching Harry in a one armed hug and thumping him on the back. "I was in the area and suddenly remembered that charity thing, remember? When was it three, four months ago? I owe you for that. My balls ached for two days." He said with a laugh and pushed past Harry into the house.

"And you're blaming me for that?" Harry laughed, letting Karl push him back into the house. "'S not my fault if you got all hot and bothered- certainly couldn't have been anything I did... and certainly not intentionally," he said, attempting to look innocent and failing miserably.

Karl laughed and threw a dark look over his shoulder. "No, not you. Whispering to me every time you got near about exactly which of the arse ugly art pieces you wanted to bend me over wasn't your fault. No. Oh or rubbing my crotch right before I had to meet that bird from where ever the fuck she was from." He gave Harry a pointed look and grinned. "Nah, none of it was your fault. So you gonna invite me in, offer me a beer, shag me senseless? Hmm?"

"Mmm... I dunno. I was watching the game, and you did drop by kind of sudden," Harry sighed, adjusting his pants discretely and looking longingly back towards the TV. _This was going to be fun._

Karl lifted one dark eyebrow slowly, a grin lighting his face. "Uh huh. Rude of me, ain't it."

"What, and I'm just supposed to cave because you're one hell of a shag and I like the way you look bent over my coffee table?"

"And on my hands and knees and even on my back." Karl said, voice low and rough. "C'mon Harry, cut an old friend a break. I'm not asking to borrow your car or for a loan." He stepped close, nostril's flaring as the scent of Harry caused his blood to thrum in his veins. "I'm just asking for the loan of your dick for - oh - I don't know two or three hours."

"Well, you're definitely not borrowing my car, and you've got more money'n I do," Harry snorted, circling around Karl, just brushing against him as he moved. "You want the beer before or after?"

Karl's breath caught and he had to concentrate on not just fucking moaning and dropping to his knees and begging. "Af - after. I'm hoping to really really need something cold and wet then." He licked his lips, mouth dry with need. "Where you want me Harry? How do you want me?" He said, voice sounded strained.

"So many choices, eh? There's the coffee table for starters... couch... up against the wall..." Harry furrowed his brow. "Okay, that one I like. You up against the wall, spread wide open... sound good?"

Karl turned, his back to Harry. Taking one step he bumped against the solid chest, pushing back just slightly, he felt the hard ridge of Harry's cock rubbing down the cleft of his ass and he didn't even try to suppress the moan that escaped him.

"That a yes, then?" Harry purred, sliding his hands down Karl's chest, fingers digging in against his skin, letting the tips of his fingers dip below the waistband of his jeans as he rocked against him.

"Nnghmm." Karl said and arched back, rubbing against his friend like a cat. He reached his hands around and gripped Harry's ass, squeezing hard. "C'mon Harry, fuck me, you know you want to." He said with a chuckle.

"Of course I want to... but the fun part is watching you squirm," Harry growled, sliding his hand under his waist band, fingernails scratching at his skin, one finger running along his cock. "Seeing just how crazy I can drive you."

Karl felt the almost physical blood shift as Harry lightly grazed his straining erection. He could feel the thump of nerves at the base of his throat and he licked out across his lips again. "You're a bastard Sinclair. You're - oh fuck." He groaned as the rough drag of Harry's finger made the muscles in his stomach jump. "You're not going to make me beg - not - ah fuck - not this time."

Harry raised his eyebrow, his finger re-tracing the same path. "I'm not, am I? Care to wager on that one?" he purred, nipping at the back of Karl's neck. "Because I'm thinking that's why you came here."

Karl's head dropped forward, giving Harry all the access he wanted. His skin tingled where their bodies touched and he pressed back harder. "I came here 'cause you're easy and you got a great dick." Karl reached and popped the button on his jeans, running the zipper down and sighing with relief as the almost painful restriction of denim loosened. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pushed at them a bit.

"_I'm_ easy?" Harry snorted, biting harder, shifting his hand around back and tracing a finger lightly around his entrance. "Pot-kettle there much, Karl? And if you were just looking to get fucked, there's a whole list of people you could look up."

Karl arched back, wanting more. He made a plaintative growl. "I'm not easy." He said through a clenched grin. "I'm uh - I'm social." He pushed his jeans as they slipped down his thighs, the muscles tight and quivering. "And nobody anywhere fucks like you Harry. Nobody."

"Social... is that the new PC term for sluts these days?" Harry pressed just the tip of his finger inside, then backed off again. "I'm not all that terribly politically correct, Karl, as I'm sure you know. Still, thanks for the compliment," Harry smirked, running his free hand under Karl's shirt and teasing at his nipples. "It's nice to be appreciated."

Karl was writhing, his head thrown back on Harry's shoulder as he kicked and stomped until his shoes were off and his jeans were in a pile that he kicked to the side, hands trembling, he pulled at his shirt and tossed it. "Don't remember you ever complaining about me being a - fuck - do that again - yeah - a slut, Harry." Karl grunted and reached his hands over Harry's hips, thumbs massaging either side of the hard length. "C'mon Har, c'mon."

"Who said I was complaining- and I want to hear more then that from you first," Harry smirked, only just managing not to react as Karl's thumbs pressed against his cock, closing his eyes briefly, his hand dragging down Karl's belly and wrapping around his cock.

Karl smiled, feeling the steady heavy thump of his heart as Harry's touch drug fire down to pool in his groin. "What do you want Harry? Tell me what you want me to do." He was torn between arching forward into Harry's hand or back to rub against the bulge of Harry's cock.

Harry moved his hand painfully slowly, letting his thumb brush over the head of Karl's cock as he stroked him, and then gently releasing him, moving his hand to his mouth and licking his thumb clean. Replacing his hand, he started up the slow, languid strokes again, his lips brushing Karl's ear. "I want you to beg," he murmured.

"You are a bastard and I hate you, but - uhgn - " Karl broke off, thigh muscles trembling and rising up on his toes as he tried to force Harry to move his hands faster tighter harder. "But - you're bloody lucky - fuck - that I - fuck Harry - more - fuck." He stuttered out.

"C'mon, Urban- all you gotta do is ask me nicely and everything you want is yours," Harry purred, adding a bit of a twist to each upstroke knowing it would drive Karl insane, lips still teasing against his ear.

Karl laughed a deep throaty sound that ended in a gasp, as he stood further on his toes, straining for harder contact. He reached his hands, scrabbling at Harry's shirt and pulling it out of his pants. Karl moaned at the feel of warm skin under his fingers, he wriggled a bit, pushing his back against Harry wide chest. "I need more. Ah man Harry, c'mon - you - nngh - you know you wanna fuck me. You remember how good - yeah fuck - like that - fuck - how good my arse is." Karl ground out.

"I remember each and every time, mate," Harry growled, nipping along Karl's neck, his cock throbbing painfully against the denim of his jeans. "And I _am_ going to fuck you- fuck you so you'll be feeling it for days, just as soon as you give me what I want," Harry said pleasantly, his fingers tracing over Karl's entrance again, then sliding forward, cupping his balls in his hand.

"On my knees Harry. I'll get on my knees and suck that gorgeous cock of yours. Lick you till you scream." Karl said, almost desperate enough to cut their game short and_ just fucking beg,_ but in the war between his pride and his aching hard cock, pride was still ahead by a tiny bit.

"Tempting, Karl, right bloody tempting, but I don't want your mouth this time- I want your arse- want to feel you tight around me, hear you cry out when you can't hold back any more." Harry said, biting harder across this shoulders now, lapping at the marks with his tongue. "You know you want it- I know you want it- now stop being stubborn and just fucking ask for it." Harry breathed, his hand against Karl's cock going still, holding firmly, but motionless, his fingers still working against his balls.

Karl was on fire. Sweat stood out on his skin and his long hair hung like a dark curtain on the sides of his face, he trembled, calf muscles tight and hard. There was silence in the room, the only sound, Karl's labored breathing the only sound. Finally Karl sagged against Harry, resolve broken, pride laying in a heap, he opened his mouth. "Fuck me Harry, please - need this - you so bad. C'mon, please gotta have you. Anything you want please."

_There you go, that wasn't so bad, was it?_ Harry thought, impressed, as always by Karl. He turned him around, cupping his hands against his arse and pulling him up close, kissing him long and hard, then broke away, nipping at his bottom lip with his teeth. "There you go," he murmured, "Up against the wall, Karl. Legs nice and wide."

Karl moved to stand, hands shoulder high, palms flat against the surface. He spread his legs and pushed his hips back. "Please. I want you Harry, please, please." Karl said, voice, even begging, a low raspy growl as the muscles in his back bunched and jumped in anticipation.

Harry slipped off his jeans and shirt, tossing them onto a nearby chair and pausing to retrieve supplies from the small box on the bookshelf, taking a moment to roll the condom on. "Patience, Karl," he murmured, slicking his fingers and moving behind him. "All done teasing you... wait, hang on- I forgot for a moment what a bastard I am," he smirked, shoving two fingers roughly inside him, curling them instantly.

Karl barked out a harsh sound, pushing back into Harry's touch. Trying to force Harry to thrust. "More you fucker. C'mon."

"Oh, and since when has that ever gotten me to do what you want," Harry snorted, kicking his legs open wider and fluttering his fingers across his prostate. "I'll fuck you when I'm damned good and ready, and you know it."

Karl bit at his bottom lip, trying to hold back the string of gibberish and begging that was welling up inside of him. Any doubts that he may have had about dropping by Harry's evaporated in a fire flash of fevered lust as Harry teased his fingers inside of him. "Please, yes - oh fuck - please. More - three please - more - harder." He whimpered and arched his back, facing against the wall.

"Much better, you have any idea how fuckin' sexy it is when you're like that?" Harry murmured, licking a stripe along his neck and pulling his fingers most of the way out, then thrusting back inside him with three, moaning as he felt Karl contracting around them. "That what you want then?" he asked, his voice low as he fucked Karl with his fingers, his free hand curling around his hip.

"Yes please. But - nngh - oh fuck - " The sweat stung Karl's eyes as his hips pumped, his balls tight and hard. "Please Harry, fuck me. Want to feel you inside me - fuck yeah - you want it - yeah. Deep inside, hard and - fuck - fuck me til I scream, yeah. Harry, please."

Harry worked his fingers harder inside Karl, spurred on by his whimpers and moans, until he couldn't hold back any longer. Twisting them roughly as he pulled them out, he positioned himself behind Karl, both hands on his hips, and pulled Karl sharply towards him, gasping as he felt Karl tightening around him. "Don't you even _dream_ about coming 'fore I tell you," he rasped out.

Karl cried out, fingers spread on the wall as he braced his upper body, letting Harry control him. "Harder, dammit Harry. I won't fucking break." He ground out, thrusting back.

_I wouldn't be so sure about that one. I bet I could... ah, next time. He'll always be back for more._ "Toppy bastard for someone who's getting fucked, aren't you?" Harry growled, delivering a punishing thrust before setting a hard pace, snapping his hips as he drove deep inside him.

Karl spread his feet wide, head hung down as Harry rode him. Sweat stood out on him as he scrabbled against the wall. "Nnghn fuck!" Karl felt the hard pressure start to build. He needed contact, needed Harry to touch him. "Please Harry - want - FUCK!." He screamed out as Harry's cock drug across his prostrate, sending sparks of fire through him.

Harry shuddered at the sound of Karl's scream, speeding up, fucking him even harder, moving faster. "Fuck you sound good like that," he gasped, fingers of one hand digging in against his hip, the other sliding up over his chest and back down again, nails scratching over his skin, across his stomach, just avoiding his cock.

Karl bit his lip as Harry's hands roamed across his flesh. He clenched down, arse muscles tightening as Harry pounded him. Holding back as long as he could, teeth gritted together he hissed out a string of gibberish, finally managing to say, "Argnhgn need ngnm please Harrypleasetouchme please fuck gonna die here FUCK!" He begged, almost in tears, straining up on his toes as the waves of desire and fire drove through him.

Keeping his pace the same, Harry waited again for a few moments, savoring the hitch in Karl's breathing, the desperation in his voice, then slid his hand over his hip, closing around his cock and fisting him in time with his thrusts. "After me- you wait until after me, then you can come- got it?" he gasped out, flicking his thumb over the head of Karl's cock.

"Then you - oh fuck Harry - you better fuck fast - cause goddamn! Nhngng!" Karl screamed and rocked into Harry.

_Fuck but he's beautiful when he's screaming,_ Harry smirked, pounding into Karl a few more times, not letting up one bit, before his release flooded through him, crying out and biting down hard enough to mark Karl's shoulder as he came.

"Oh oh fuck! You're the goddamned best dick in the - FUCK!" Karl broke off into whimpers as he tightened, stilled and begin to pulse - orgasm flaring through him. The sweat pored off of him and he was panting as he fell against the wall, grinning. "Damn."

"Mmm," Harry murmured, running his tongue over the bite mark. "Another satisfied customer then?" he teased.

Karl laughed, rolling his forehead to look over his shoulder at his friend. "Don't I remember something about a beer? Told you I'd be thirsty." He said and reached to pat Harry's arm. "Fuck, thanks man. I gotta tell you - you are the fucking best."

"My pleasure. You think you're the only one who gets something out of you being tormented? If I didn't think it would go to your ego, I'd be thanking you," Harry smirked, pulling out gently and easing the condom off, striding naked to the kitchen to toss it, wash up, and grab a beer for them both. "So- you gonna behave and let me watch the fuckin' game now?"

"Ooh, game. Yeah, winning team gets a blow from the loser?" Karl said happily.

"You're on," Harry said, handing Karl his beer and clapping him on the back, steering him over to the sofa. "Of course, my team is up over yours four-nil, so if you want to just bow to inevitability and get on your knees now..."


End file.
